Tactical Analysis
The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill for several objectives. Sub-power of Combat Perception. Also Called *Analysis Aptitude *Enhanced Analysis *Chessmaster *Master Manipulator/Planner/Strategist/Tactician *Military Genius *Strategic Mastermind *Strategy Genius *Tactical Battle Manipulator/Grandmaster *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Wit Capabilities The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent, seeming like the user can see into the future. The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in, not just battle, but any other activity that involves cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves. Applications *Battlefield Adaption *Cheating *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Enhanced Wisdom *Game Intuition *Hypercompetence/Hypercognition *Psychological Intuition *Victory Inducement Associations *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Tactical Genius *Trapping Intuition *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable against Unpredictability. *May be corrupted or overwhelmed by their own intelligence making user arrogant or underestimate the opponent. Known Users Gallery File:Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon being the best A.I. around and the collective memories of all the other A.I. fragments allows him to achieve nigh-mastery of tactical planning. File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) resourcefully (and brutally) killing 24 prison guards in order to use their corpses to build a boat to escape Bang Kwang Prison. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto is a very intelligent general. File:Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) saw the Ryu Shou Sen before, so he was able to tactically nullify it. 300px-Shikamarunara.jpg|Shikamaru can quickly figure out his opponents weaknesses, and see a flaw in their battle style. El Jefe.png|El Jefe is such a talented strategist that he once boasted he could overthrow an entire country using only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort is an excellent tactician to the extent that he enacted an eleven-year-long master plan that has nearly come to fruition. Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittannia is second only to his brother Schneizel in strategic thinking. Hannibal_Smith.jpg|John "Hannibal" Smith has earned his nickname from his unorthodox, but genius plans. Similarly to the original Hannibal. 240px-TowerTreasureArmada1982.jpg|The Hardy Boys Nancytalkstothefuzz.jpg|Nancy Drew Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently proves himself by planning every master operation. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Azula.png|Azula (Avatar) was a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her nation's military history as she successfully recounting Fire Lord Sozin's strategy in an old battle. Strategist H.png|Strategist (Valkyrie Crusade) Analyst_H.png|Analyst (Valkyrie Crusade) Athenaa.jpg|Athena (Greek Mythology) Goddess of Strategy. Admiral Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars:The Clone Wars) was one of the most feared separatist commanders of the clone wars, his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield causing the destruction of many Republic fleets. Karnak (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Karnak's (Marvel Comics) serves as the tactile advisory to the Inhuman community of Attilan Capone_Bege_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Capone Gang Bege (One Piece) is a highly skilled master strategist, with tactical genius so great... 012_1488429337-1.png|...he can defeat infamous pirate captains in the Grand Line with strategies alone. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|While normally a simple minded idiot Luffy (One Piece) is an unorthodox genius in battle, with resourceful ingenuity he can outsmart the most cunning enemies. IMG_0041.PNG|Jinbe (One Piece) is an expert military strategist. Kuro's_Brutality.png|Captain Kuro (One Piece) truly lives up to his epithet, "Kuro of a Hundred Plans". Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|With his incredible intellect, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in charge of advising the battle strategies for the Chess Pieces. Zakeruga.gif|Kiyo's (Zatch's Bell!) intelligence and quick decision making makes him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved his mamodo Zatch's book from being burned on numerous occasions as well as help them overcome several, seemingly stronger mamodo. Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers